Larmes de sang,que tu as faites couler
by Ganymede Night
Summary: Le résumé:Lily a d’étranges prémonitions depuis un moment. James devient complètement indifférent. Lily met tout en œuvre pour le séduire, mais voilà, difficile de conjuguer l’amour à sens unique, ces foutues prémonitions, et quand les Maraudeurs s’en pre


Un James/ Lily, du début de leur romance jusqu'à leur mort. J'ai décidé d'être cruelle, alors!  
Allez, je compte sur vous pour les reviews(je fais ça parce que je n'ai vraiment rien d'autre à faire de mes journées)  
**Le résumé:Lily a d'étranges prémonitions depuis un moment. James devient complètement indifférent. Lily met tout en œuvre pour le séduire, mais voilà, difficile de conjuguer l'amour à sens unique, ces foutues prémonitions, et quand les Maraudeurs s'en prennent à elle, plus rien ne va…**  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Chapitre 1: le rêve

_Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux étonnants et aux magnifiques yeux verts s'avançait vers la fenêtre, savourant les premiers rayons du soleil qui venaient lui caresser doucement le visage.  
Elle regardait dehors, son balcon fermé par une immense baie vitrée surplombait la mer turquoise, les palmiers dansant sur le sable blanc de la plage située à proximité. Son petit coin de paradis… _

Elle sentit deux mains entourer son ventre, et un baiser dans le creux de son cou. Une main lui caressa les cheveux.  
Elle sourit.  
-Tu as bien dormi? Questionna il  
-Avec toi à mes côtés c'était un pur rêve! Murmura elle  
-Tu veux manger quelque chose?  
-Oui, s'il te plaît! Dit elle ravie  
-D'accord, je vais aller acheter des croissants!

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, et il la laissa là. Elle soupira, et ouvrit la baie vitrée. Son amant était un homme merveilleux. Elle était contente qu'elle ne l'ait que pour elle. Elle se retrouva sur le balcon, dans sa chemise de nuit bleu outremer. Le vent caressait son visage, ses cheveux maintenus en arrière par le souffle de Zéphyr.

Elle s'assit à la petite table en fer forgé blanc et regarda la mer. Elle l'avait tous les matins sous les yeux et pourtant elle ne s'en lassait pas pour autant! Elle se laissa aller vers le sommeil, avec pour seul compagnon le soleil.

Puis elle entendit une voix masculine lui susurrer à l'oreille que le petit déjeuner était prêt. Elle se retourna pour l'embrasser. Elle le trouvait beau comme un dieu. Elle rentra avec lui dans la chambre.

Le soir même, elle se vit nue, un homme lui murmurait à l'oreille qu'il était fou d'elle et elle lui répondait par des baisers fougueux.

Elle ne voyait pas son visage, mais elle ne voyait que son corps d'athlète. Il s'attaqua à son cou, le couvrant de baisers tout doux, il reprenait parfois ses lèvres, et il commençait à dégrafer sa chemise.

Elle se laissait faire, savourant chaque instant. Elle se retrouva en petite culotte. Elle sentait les doigts de son amant parcourir la moindre parcelle de son corps, la faisant frissonner à chaque fois. Son parfum d'eau de Cologne l'enivrait.

Sa peau contre la sienne était tout simplement délicieuse. Il jouait avec les élastiques de son vêtement, alors qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle commença à lui ouvrir sa veste qu'elle lui enleva bientôt. Il se retrouva torse nu, et elle était dans un état second. Comme en transe.

Il sentit la peau de la jeune fille sur son corps, ce qui le décida à achever sa besogne plus rapidement. Il l'embrassait fougueusement, la jeune fille ne voyait pas son visage, mais peu importe, elle se sentait bien avec lui.

Elle lui enleva son pantalon. Ils en étaient au même pied d'égalité , c'est à dire en petite culotte.  
C'était le premier qui…

Il regardait sa peau laiteuse. Ses beaux yeux verts étaient foudroyants, et ses cheveux roux foncé le faisaient chavirer. Il ne s'en lassait pas du tout, chaque jour il lui découvrait une qualité.

Elle le devança, et il acheva de retirer le dernier vêtement qui les séparaient.

Ils s'unirent bientôt, haletants de désir, et Lily se laissait aller, savourant ce pur moment de magie et de bonheur.

Puis ils se reposaient, reprenant leur souffle.  
-Je t'aime Lily! Dit l'homme  
-Moi aussi mon amour! Répondit elle

Réveille toi, Lily, ce n'est pas réel, réveille toi…  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
C'est zarbe comme début, je le reconnais, mais bon, il faut bien mettre le ton tout de suite!  
J'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira!  
Bises  
Gany


End file.
